


Quick Fix

by MissKatherine



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Close call, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pushy Sam, Top Dean, Underage - Freeform, Weecest, established wincest, slutty sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKatherine/pseuds/MissKatherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirty-mouthed bottom!Sam wanting to get fucked while John is in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Fix

He's been like this ever since he turned thirteen, it's like someone replaced smart, polite, calm Sam with a sex crazed one. And Dean isn't in a position to complain, because yes it is wrong to fuck his little brother but it's also on a different level of hotness, 'I'm gonna burn in hell for eternity but at least I'll still be fuckin Sammy' kind of hot. And dean wouldn't change that for the world. 

But in times like these, when they just had a mind blowing sex two night ago and Sam came his brains out because he let Dean fuck him without stretching him first. So Dean is really spoiling Sam as much he can. But when Dad comes back and Sam still sits in Dean's lap like it's so normal, Dean is put in a tight spot and Dad's eyes are piercing him. So he passes it off as a joke and lifts Sam up. Then Sam would sit too close to Dean on the couch when there's clearly more room, or takes his clothes off as slowly as possible right in front of Dean's bed when he can just use the bathroom to change. All while John is around. Where John could notice and go full crazy mode. But no, little horny Sammy has to be a cock tease all the fucking time so Dean would push him against the bathroom wall, cover his mouth and fuck that attitude out of him. 

Except for the fact that Dean has a little more self control than that. So he keeps his dick in check and tries not to look at Sam unless it's absolutely needed. 

That's until John comes back from the gas station and decides to take a shower. Dean is watching TV and Sam is pretending to watch when he's actually just pumping his leg with Dean's as much as possible to get his attention. And the minute John locks the bathroom door, Sam is all over Dean, straddling him and kissing his neck like there's no tomorrow. 

"Jesus Sammy, Dad's right there." Dean tries to push Sam off him but it's no use because Sam makes a whiny noise and clings harder. "C'mon baby, he'll leave by tomorrow and we'll be all alone." He tries reason but with the bulge against his thigh, he knows it's probably not even reaching Sam's ears. 

"Now, want it now." He rocks his hips and starts sucking on a small patch on Dean's neck. 

"Shit, no marks." He pulls Sam's hair and keeps him away. But Sam just looks as hot as ever, eyes blown wide and lips wet and open, just waiting for Dean's cock. And he knows how much Sam enjoys the rough treatment, because that tiny smile says it all. 

"Just for a little bit, put it in, give it to me." His hips rock harder and this time against Dean's cock. 

Dean's mind is with the sound of the running water, because he's willing to throw Sam to the floor if the sound stops. "I already give it to you, everyday." He holds Sam's hips in an attempt to slow him down. 

"But my hole feels so empty." He whines with that sweet voice again and if he knows how impossible it is to refuse him with that look, he'll probably use it all the time. "Need your cock, want it so bad." He moans a little too loud just for show and reaches for Dean's jeans. "Pull it out, lemme see, bet it's so hard. Don't you wanna be inside me big brother? Rape my little hole until I can't walk, give it to me so hard I'll beg you to stop." Somehow he got Dean's cock out and started jerking it off slowly. 

Dean throws his head back because those tiny hands can make him cum in two minutes flat if they wanted and that doesn't sound like such a bad idea right now. "Sammy..." It was supposed to sound demanding but he moans it and he knows Sam is smiling. 

"Dad won't even know, just put it inside, I know you want to, you wanna feel my insides clench around your big hard cock, wanna feel me milk you, leave your cum inside me all day, make me so full. I even fucked myself open with my hairbrush, but it didn't fill me like your cock would." He gathers all the precome and watches Dean finally look at him. 

"Dad's gonna kill me."

"Dad can't hear us, C'mon, please, fuck me, I'll be quiet, I'll ride you, ok? I'll bounce on your cock, and you can just gag me and I won't make a sound. I'll take all of it like a good boy. Please, De, want you to pound me so hard, shove your cock inside my tight little ass and make me take it." He knows how much his words can effect Dean and with his hand jerking him off, he's sure Dean won't last another thirty second. And he realizes that he he probably won't get fucked until Dad leaves, so he just tightened his fist and fastened his hand movement. 

"Gonna cum, big brother? Without even fucking me, gonna leave my hole hungry for your cock until Dad leaves. Gonna make me a mess 'cause I can't have your cock inside me. Such a bad brother, and I'm still gonna make you cum."

"Fuck, Sammy, like driving me nuts?" He wraps his hand over Sam's and pulls harder, making his knuckles white and Sam just fucking moans, like it feels good to just touch Dean's cock. And Dean is done, he spills all over his shirt and both their hands. 

Sammy doesn't need to be told so he just brings His hand to his mouth and licks it clean, slowly and as sexually as possible and it makes Dean's cock ache because he wants to get hard again but he's spent. So he watches Sam lick his hand then brings Dean's hand to his mouth and cleans it as well. 

He gives a half smile to Dean before getting off his lap and walks to the bed to change his clothes. Dean is sure that Sam just came in his pants so he chuckles and follows Sam to change his clothes. 

The water finally shuts off and Dad gets out of the bathroom. "I'm gonna head out, I'll be back in two weeks then we're leaving."

The deceleration leaves Dean with a small scared expression because he's sure Sam's gonna use his cock until it's raw.


End file.
